The Jedi and the Adept
by Andrithir
Summary: Starkiller has transcended through worlds to aid Shepard against the Reaper threat. But the Reapers may be less alien to Starkiller than he thinks.


_Omega…_

Abigail Shepard didn't expect to be back on Omega so soon again, but the Illusive Man had sent her another dossier. There wasn't much information on him, other than the fact that it stated that the subject was male, and was known as Starkiller.

"Starkiller," said Thane, "I wonder how he got that name."

"Beats me," said Shepard, brushing aside a lock of her brown hair, "maybe Aria might have something on him."

Abigail entered Afterlife, the music droned over the speakers and the red lights made her white armour glow crimson.

Aria jerked her head slightly to the right, indicating the Spectre to sit down.

"Back so soon Shepard?" Aria asked, casually.

"Have you heard of a person named Starkiller?"

"Yes," Aria then shot Shepard a look, "why are you after him too?"

"I'm looking to recruit him, what do you know about him?"

Aria leaned back into the sofa, "I heard that Starkiller once operated out in the Terminus system, he wiped out an entire Eclipse garrison, and brought down two of their frigates in orbit."

"Did he have help?" Abigail asked.

"No, apparently he took down the ships with sheer biotic power," Aria then scoffed, "even the most powerful biotic in the galaxy can't bring down one fully armed frigate let alone two. It's just stories. But ever since Archangel left, Starkiller has filled in for him. And you know what they say, take someone down, and the find someone more effective to replace them. Personally, I have no problems with the man yet. He's cleaning house for me, free of charge. Unlike Archangel, Starkiller has been more of a thorn in the side of the merc groups here, he's a broadsword through their heart and making them shit their pants."

"Do you think he could be taking out the competition so he could get to you?"

"Shepard, the only way for Starkiller to bring me down, is to unite all the mercs in this cluster. Even then it will be tough. Whatever he's doing, it's not involving me."

"Where can I find him?"

"He's usually at the business district. Good luck finding him though, I hear he's like a ghost."

"Any ideas to why he'd be there?"

"Probably rooting out the Eclipse Sisters, I've set up a blockade to contain the situation. Starkiller's been causing all kinds of hell there."

"I thought the Eclipse Sisters were on Illium."

"They were, until you wiped out most of them."

"Thanks for the information."

"I'll let my people now that you're coming."

Shepard pulled herself back up, and headed over to the shuttles.

"Omega, you'd think an assassin wouldn't go hungry here," said Thane as the skycare soared through Omega, "but apparently, people here like to deal with things themselves."

"That is true," added Samara, "the titans do not want or need outside help, and those on the lower hierarchy cannot afford a skilled assassin, so they deal with it themselves."

The skycar docked softly on the landing pad, the hatch hissed open and allowed the trio to walk out onto the platform. Just a few hundred metres away, Abigail could see a blockade set up by Aria's forces.

"You must be Shepard, Aria told us you were coming," said a Turian.

"So, what's going on in there?" Shepard asked.

"Hell if I know," came the reply, "Starkiller just showed up and tore apart the Eclipse sisters. Some of the civilians said he used biotics, other's claim it's something else because there's no blue glow."

"Okay, we're going in."

"It's your funeral," said the guard as he and the others stepped aside.

Shepard unslung her locust SMG and proceeded down the alley way. It looked bad, even for Omega. There were mangled bodies strewn everywhere, the walls and dumpsters were littered with bullet holes.

"This is Starkiller's doing," said Samara.

"Well, let's follow the bodies," said Shepard.

The three combed through alleyway after alleyway and building after building, they were all greeted with the same sight; corpses and a lot of mess. Finally they arrived at a warehouse, where they heard gunfire and cursing.

"Looks like this is the place," said Thane.

"Stay close, once we're in, fan out."

Samara and Thane nodded.

The doors parted open with a hiss, allowing the team storm in, and onto the balcony that watched over the entire area.

"Hold you're fire, let us see what happens."

**XXxxXX**

Galen Marek stood in the shadows, watching over the terrified Eclipse Sisters. The black cloak covered his entire body, giving him an aurora of a wraith. The black helmet he wore underneath further added to his image. Marek took in a deep breath and leapt onto the clearing below. The Eclipse Mercenaries turned their attention inward, but they never got the change to pull the trigger. The Jedi sent out a shockwave blast, sending crates and mercs flying in all directions, before finally coming to rest on the ground.

An Asari Commando then then rushed forward and fired shots at Galen. Who in turn threw up a Force shield around himself, causing the bullets to stop in mid-air, just a few inches from his face. He then Force pushed the Commando, sending her reeling end over end like a ragdoll, and slamming into a stack of crates.

More mercs and mechs appeared and took up firing positions.

Galen raised his arms forward, and unleashed strong currents of Sith Lightning. The blue stabs of light shot through the air, guided by the Force, they struck their targets with full strength. The mechs overloaded and burst into fire balls, showering the vicinity with metal and sparks. The mercs convulsed as electricity coursed through their bodies, making them endure unspeakable pain. Some of them cried out, other's stayed silent, all of them fell.

Marek returned to a defensive stance when he heard a loud thumping sound.

"YMIR Mechs," he muttered.

The hulking YMIR Mechs slowly walked into the room, and then promptly opened fire. Marek jumped out of the way and leapt onto a crane, leaving the bullets to slash through nothing but air. He let the Force flow through his body, and then sent heavy crates hurling at the mechs. The three tone containers smashed into the machines and most of them. Galen finished off the last with Sith Lightning, causing it to explode and send twisted metal to furthest reaches of the warehouse. Sensing that the main threats were gone, the Jedi descended back to the ground with grace.

"So you're Starkiller," said a voice with great contempt, it belonged an Asari, who was the leader of the Eclipse Sisters on Omega.

Malrk turned to face her and gave her a curt nod. He sensed in her great confidence. She would have to be the first enemy in this world that he encountered who did not fear him. There was only one logical conclusion, she had witnessed what had happened, yet it did not deter her, why? Because she could do just that, with her biotics.

"You've caused a lot of trouble for us, from the Terminus Systems to here."

"You have harmed the innocent, I seek retribution for them," Galen said. Through the Force and his helmet speakers, his voice did sound airy and lifeless, low and emotionless, young and wise.

The Asari said nothing in reply, her body flared blue, an explosive container nearby was engulfed in a blue mist, the Eclipser Commander sent it hurling towards the cloaked figure. Marek, having sensed the attack, raised his right hand, and sent a Force blast to intercept it. The container detonated harmlessly in mid-air, but the Asari was not deterred. Her body was consumed by the blue mist as she sent a singularity towards Marek. The Jedi walked forward and simply swatted it away.

The Asari gritted her teeth, Marek could sense her frustration, but fear had not even taken hold of her. She was about to attack again, when she felt the air around her harden into a fist and knocking her off the ground. A sickening thud was heard as she slammed into the wall, the back of her armour was cracked, and some of her bones would've been fractured. Blood began to seep out of her mouth and nose, she was haemorrhaging.

"What are you?" she coughed. She knew that her foe was far superior, all that confidence she possessed early, had now dried up. Galen stood imposingly over her. The black hood covered his head and helmet in darkness, all that could be seen, where two blood red lights.

"Be at peace," the Jedi said.

In an instant, a lightsaber hilt appeared in his hand. The blade came to life with a _vmmm_ sound. Marek then plunged the crimson red blade into the Asari, melting through her armour and killing her instantly.

Galen had acquired the red lightsaber during the final days of the Imperial Resistance; he never used it much, until he arrived in this world. He knew that many found fear in crimson red, and hope in cobalt blue. That was why his helmet projected two crimson red lights, why he wielded the blood red Sith blade, and why he wore the hooded black coat. It was to create a demonic or wraith like reputation for him, so that it would act as a deterrent to those who would do harm to the innocent.

**XXxxXX**

Shepard watched everything that had transpired, in awe. Whatever Starkiller was using, it was definitely not biotic. It was something else entirely. The lightning he created was not like the Arc Projector. The electricity from the Arc-Projector followed a path that was the most conductive. His lightning seemed to streak towards anything he pointed at.

"I know you are there," Starkiller said, "do not worry; I will not harm you, as you will not harm me."

Shepard jumped down from the balcony and holstered her weapon. She walked calmly to the cloaked figure infront of her. And when he turned around, she could feel her heart quicken in pace. He was truly a terrifying sight. The red eyes and the red energy blade in particular.

"Do not fear me," he said, "I wish to cause you no harm. You are Commander Abigail Shepard; I've heard that you are recruiting."

"Yes I am, human colonies are disappearing, and I intended to find out why."

"Well then, it will be an honour to fight by your side."

"Meet me at the Normandy, I'll see you there. And please, don't try to scare my crew."

"Noted."

**XXxxXX**

_Normandy SR-2…_

"Welcome to the team Starkiller," said Jacob, there was a hint of nervousness in his voice, "I'll have no doubt, that you'll be a valuable addition."

Galen gave another polite nod. He was still wearing his robes, and the red lights were still on.

"Starkiller, I'm going to have to leave the introductions for later," said Shepard, "we need to go and acquire a Reaper IFF."

"Ah yes, Reapers. The Illusive Man has informed me of them."

"Then you'll know what's at stake."

**XXxxXX**

**A/N: This was something that came to me late at night. I felt the need to write this down, post it and see what the reaction is.**

**That is all.**


End file.
